


Art for Hiraeth

by asmallbluedot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallbluedot/pseuds/asmallbluedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/teshumai/pseuds/teshumai">teshumai</a>'s gorgeous and haunting <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5133403">Hiraeth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133403) by [teshumai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teshumai/pseuds/teshumai). 



> This story is really, really wonderful, and incredibly inspiring to do art for. I had very clear visions of what I wanted the two images to be, although I don't think I really pulled off either one quite the way I wanted to.

View larger sizes: [Jeff](http://i.imgur.com/OWGThGM.jpg) or [Mike](http://i.imgur.com/avUUVcy.jpg)


End file.
